Asgardia
'Asgardia' https://asgardia.space/en/%7CAsgardia ''is a fan-made character for the series: Axis Powers Hetalia. He received the human name Oscar College.'' Appearance Being a young, new country, Asgardia has a round and plump facial structure along with appearance in general. He has a small, button nose, with thin-like lips. If you were to look closely with intention, you'd see his lower lip is slightly larger. He has baby blue eyes, tinged with gray and speckles of brown. His skin a pale peach, colors of pink fall under his eyes and sometimes on his nose. He has a bit of a round body type, as his height has yet to increase, meaning his skin has not yet thinned out. Nonetheless, Asgardia still carries himself on the pudgy side, where around his wrists and fingers, knees and feet, more skin traces around like a regular toddler. On the other hand, his legs are pretty short, his arms being a bit longer. Like other, young children, Asgardia's hair is fairly long and curly. His strawberry blonde has orange tints to it. He has a bit of a side cowlick, his hair is pushed over to the right in most cases. Sometimes when formal, he is forced to have his hair combed back. Similarly to Germany. Though, you probably wouldn't notice, as he has a larger space helmet on his head at all times. Asgardia doesn't care much about his appearance, often going in public with mud stains draped over his jean overalls. Under his overalls, is a sky blue tee-shirt. He also wears white sneakers, which often trace mud back to wherever he walks. As he was not formed during any wars yet known, much less in any, Asgardia has not been seen or admits to wearing any military cloth. As for sleepwear, he slips on a simple, comfortable, and above stylish penguin pajama set. The top being a blank baby blue long sleeved, fleece shirt. The bottoms, being a bit darker blue, have small penguins dancing along the pants. Personality and Interests Still being a child, with little cares to the world, Asgardia is loud, childish, and generally innocent. However, even if he doesn't understand it, Asgardia feels like if he disappoints someone, he ultimately lets them down. He, obviously, dislikes these feelings and tries to think nothing of it. On a happier note, Asgardia doesn't often feel those things, and almost always looks to the brighter side of things. He is a sweet kid, and often tries to cheer up others in saddened atmosphere. Often, flailing his arms above his head when exclaiming. As expected, the space continent of Asgardia ''loves ''the galaxy as it is. The endless vacuum of stars entrance him in a pit of fascination. He plans on claiming the stars as his own one day. In the meantime, he likes being read to about a book of stars. Relationships http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/America%7CAmerica- Asgardia sees America as a father figure, as America has helped him time and time before. Particularly when NASA had helped him land a flag elsewhere other than his home planet. http://hetalia.wikia.com/wiki/Russia%7CRussia- As his founder, Igor, is Russian, Asgardia feels as of he feels a little at debt to him. Nothing special, just a small feeling.